


[Podfic of] You Dance Dreams

by knight_tracer



Series: You Dance [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For most of college, Grantaire was hopeless over Enjolras, and everyone but Enjolras knew it. Now he’s worked to get over his crush, and for the most part, he's fine. When Combeferre asks him to choreograph and dance in the Midsummer Night’s Dream-inspired opera he composed as his senior thesis, Grantaire says yes, even though he’s cast opposite Enjolras, as Puck to his Oberon. The chance to dance is worth the potential problems, and he'll have his friends as a buffer.</i><br/> <br/>He doesn't count on long hours of practicing and choreographing and talking together, while they try to figure each other and their futures out. As much as he tries to avoid it, it seems inevitable that he falls for Enjolras again, and this time it isn't a crush.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Dance Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Dance Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530406) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 
  * Inspired by [You Dance Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594555) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art, beta, and podbook by the wonderful RsCreighton. 
> 
> Thanks to the Podfic Big Bang mods Opalsong and Eosrose.
> 
> Music is all from Swan Lake (the _André Previn: London Symphony Orchestra_ version).

Podfic Length: 6:06:31

Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Dance%20Dreams.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Dance%20Dreams.m4b)


End file.
